Not so normal
by Reveur rebelle
Summary: *On hiatus* Shawn is having a bad day when the case takes a turn for the worst. Jobs, lives, and friendships are on the line.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the silly plot. "Dies a little inside" R&R plezz. This will be a 5 part story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever had a day in your life where that everything around you seemed to crumble and fall? Today is one of those days. Head held in shaking hands Shawn let out a slow breath. he thought of trying to stand, but he thought better of it. After all, he had been sitting at his desk ever since he heard the news. That was over three hours ago. Shawn closed his eyes. Hoping that oblivion would come and take him.

.....and that is how detective Lassiter found the psychic. A look of sorrow began to show on lassie's face as he took in the pile that was once Shawn Spencer. "Spen.....Shawn." Lassie said as he gently shock Shawn.

Ever so slowly, Shawn's hazel eyes began to show through his hair. "Lassie?" he whispered quitely.

"Yes Shawn. It's Lassie." Lassiter had never felt so lighthearted towards the psychic. That's going to change now he thought to himself sternly. "We've been looking for you...."

"Why?" Shawn stated, but made no effort to move his head off his desk. "Why bother?"

"Why...." Lassie wanted to grab him by the hair and pull him into a tight hug. Not because he wanted to, but because the young man needed it. Instead he settled for patting the man on the back. "Becasue we were worried about you."

Shawn couldn't hold back the gates any longer. He looked up at Lassie as his hurt and guilt ran down his face. "It's my fault they're dead."

Lassiter pulled him out of his desk chair and into a hug. As much as Lassie wanted to deny it, he wanted Shawn back to his crazy annoying self. At least then there would be something normal to use as a brace.


	2. Chapter 2

Aww thank you for taking an interest in my story. I am going to finish this one. Since it is only going to be 5 parts they may range from being posted every few days to once a week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither of them knew how long they had been standing there. But when Lassie heard Shawns stomach growl he knew it was time to release the embrass.

"It is not your fault they're dead Spencer!" Lassie said as calmly as he could. His patientce was going little by little. He wanted to make Shawn realize that this is not his fault. That is what they would have wanted.

Shawn had turned away from Lassie. Looking blearily at Gus' empty desk. Everything on the desk was exactly as it was left. To the photo of magic head to Shawns clay pineapple he had made Gus for his Birthday. He had to look away. Anywhere but there right now. He could not take it at the moment. "Maybe I will go for a ride" He thought to himself. He had not riden his bike for a few days now. Gus had always drove him. Gus or his father........

".....cer" The younger man had only got the last of the sentence that was directed at him. "SPENCER!" Lassie yelled at him. "Are you listening to me?"

"No. I'm not" Shawn stated as he made his way to the exit of the office.

Lassiter was taken aback. He was not expecting that at all. Is it wrong that he is slighty ticked off at the psychic? Probly is, he thought to himself. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me Lassiter." Shawn exclaimed as he turned around from the exit and headed straight for Lassie. "Don't you understand? I am not enterested in hearing what you have to say right now! I can work this out on my own."

"How Spencer?" Lassie said slightly angured. "You may hate to hear this, but I know you. I have worked with you long enough to realize when you're not okay! Way to long Spencer. You need someone to help you through this. You need me."

The shorter man squared his shoulders and met the others eyes dead on. "No......., who I need is Gus!"

With that Shawn hastily exited the office before Lassie had a chance to follow.


End file.
